Troubles of the heart
by darkyamilover
Summary: In this tragic tale, Yami is not able to experience the joy of love because of a dark secret that he had kept to himself, until it threatens to slowly... painfully kill him.
1. Reliving the past

D.Y.L: HI! Everyone! I think I will start a new story. I was just thinking about this idea yesterday on a datE with this guy. ( this tells you how boring it was) lol Anyways, I really hope this works out and if any of you have any suggestions or concerns feel free to tell me.Anyways ENJOY!

Bakura:...Are you done with ur stupidly long speech?

D.Y.L: Keep talkin like that, and ur gonna start missin that stupidly long hair of urs after i chop it off. ( evil grin )

Bakura: YOU WILL NEVER ( trys to blast me to the shadow realm)

D.Y.L: I'm still here dumbo lol.

Bakura: WHAT! HOW?

D.Y.L: Ur powers dont work when ur in my world MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

o.O

D.Y.L: WHAT? ANYWAYS...Kura? do the disclamor

Bakura: I HATE THAT NAME! ARGGGG Anyways DYL does not own yugioh, or its characrers, never had, and never will.

DYL: ( tear) ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- This takes place 10 years after battle city- ( they are all still really close friends)

- Yami has his own body

-Ages:

Yami: 28

Yugi:26

Tea: 26

Joey: 27

Serenity:24

Seto: 28

Mokuba: 22

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The rain was pouring down on glass windows._

_Drip...drip...drip..._

_I was all alone in our house, Yugi had gone out with Joey a few hours back to help him clear out his tiny apartment, for he and Serenity were moving to a new apartment which they had bought together. The place was pretty close to the old game shop Yugi and I had lived in so many years back. We now shared a flat together. I felt a slight pain run through my chest, I gasped loudly and cringed. I have been having these pains for a week now, and all day today. I had taken countless pain killers but none would help. I hadnt gone to the docter either, or told anyone because I didnt think it was a big deal. The pain was increasing, and I fell back on my chair, gripping where my heart would be._

_"Ahhhh..." _

_I felt my heart beating at an unimaginable pace._

_Thump thump thump thump thumpthumpthump _

_I could feel the sweat trickling down my forehead from my skin. The pain felt as though there was a knife that had cut away at my heart.I fell to the ground, hovering... I needed help. Slowly, but painfully I reached up to find the phone, but then I slipped and fell face first on the floor._

_"Ahhhhh!" I bellowed as I hit the rough floors. I stayed in that position for a few minutes, wondering where Yugi was._

_Drip... Drip... Drip_

_The sound of the rain hitting against the wndows felt like a hammer pounding against my brain. With one hand over my heart, I reached up to the phone and dialed 911._

_I couldnt breath, I couldnt speak but I had to as I heard a voice on the other side of the line._

_" Hello, this is Domina Precint. How can I help you?"_

_" Please... Please miss" I managed to gasp out._

_" Sir? What is wrong? Where are you calling from?"_

_" I...My heart...pain, please...send an ambulance!"_

_" Right away sir, we are sending one right now. Please sir, I need you to calm down. Try to take deep breaths." I could hardly hear her at the moment, my hearing capacity dropped, and I felt the lack of blood and oxygen in my body,my eyes started to droop as I heard the sirens outside the door. I dropped the phone and fell on to my back. Faintly I could hear the woman on the other side of the line._

_" SIr? Are you there? Sir? Can you hear me?" I couldnt respond, I heard the front door burst open, along with heavy footsteps. My heart kept pumping, but seemed to slow down, but then quicken again. I looked up to see the blurry faces of two men. One of them bent down._

_" Its okay buddy, you're gonna be alright" He said as he raised me on to a strecher._

I suddenly jumped out of bed, the covers were all over the floor. I started breathing heavily, thinking about that fateful night. The night which not one soul knew about, other

than me. I looked over to the clock it read " 6:20" I better get ready for work. What a dream, I hadnt thought about that night for years, that incident happened five years

ago. I put my hands up to my face, feeling the sweat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Y.L: Sorry it was relle short, it will be longer soon I PROMISE.

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!

Bakura: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER CALL ME KURA EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!

D.Y.L: Sure Kura! ( giggle)

Bakura: GOOD...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

D.Y.L: LOL


	2. Love is a confusing perplexity

D.Y.L: First of all...DON'T KILL ME PLEASE? I know its been like a month, but I had 2 jobs, skool, extra classes, and some volunteer crap thing to do ALLLLL SUMMER. Seriously, I would never stay in one place for too long. So I apologize for not being able to do this sooner. Anyways...ENJOY CHAPPIE # 2

Yami's POV

My heart slowed down to a calming pace, as I threw away the covers and walked to the bathroom. Grimacing at the coolness of the white tile floors. I heard a light noise, Yugi's snoring in the other room. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water trickle over my face and body as my mind raced to the dream I just had.

what was that about? I said to myself, I had never, ever mentioned or thought about it until now. On that night, April 13 2000. Yugi had gone out, I don't remember where, but I remember being alone. I was having chest pains for quite a while, and on that night...that night I had one of the most deadly heart attacks a person can have. I was told that if the paramedics hadn't arrived on time, I would have died... I shook my head , trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. Water splashed everywhere. I turned the shower off and walked out with a towel on.

" Hey Yami, morning" said a sleepy voice.

I looked up to see Yugi.

" Oh... hey , morning" I said with a monotone voice. My thoughts were elsewhere.

Yugi looked at me peculiarly but made nothing of it. I was glad he didn't. I hadn't old anyone about my chronic heart condition. He walked away into the bathroom.

"OH by the way, its already 7, you are going to be late if you don't hurry up" He yelled through the door.

My eyes widened with surprise, NOW HE TELLS ME?

" WHAT THE HELL!"I yelled while running to my room and throwing on random clothes to wear. I had to be at Kaiba corp in ten minutes!

Kaiba's POV

The time was 7:15 already, where was Yami? He better get his ass here in one minute if he wants to keep his job. I didn't like to wait and we had a very important meeting to get to. I traced my fingers through my dark brown hair. And smoothed out the creases on my trench coat. My eyes flashed as I heard the door swing open, along with heavy footsteps and intense breathing. It was Yami, him being late was very unusual, I guess I'll let it pass this time.

"Getting a bit tardy are we?" I said with a snicker.

" Sorry Seto, rough night."

" I see, oh well, I'll let you slide. Its your first time anyways."

" Damn Seto, it was only a few minutes." He said as his breathing slowed down.

" Ten to be exact"

" Anyways, what's this meeting about?" He said as he took a seat across from me.

" Well, All our Kaiba lands are not making good sales, duels monsters has lost its touch. What do you propose we do?"

" Well, that new dice monsters game is a pretty big hit, we should include some of that in the parks as well."

" I see, but I don't want to invest in redoing all the parks, for the first time we have a set budget."

Yugi's POV

Maybe it was a little evil to wait till the last minute to tell Yami he was late, I said to myself as I helped some costumers at the old game shop. Yes, I still work here, but I cant think of doing anything else. Just then I was sweetly taken away from my thoughts as I heard the chime of the door opening, the thudding of her footsteps, and the song in her voice.

" Hey Yugi! How's everything?"

My face flushed as my eyes met hers.

" Hey Anzu! Everything is great here, how about you?"

" Everything is fine, say, where's Yami this morning?"

I saw the twinkle in her eyes and my heart sank.

" Oh...Oh, he had a meeting with Seto this morning."

" Ok, then, do you need any help around here, I have some time before my dance rehearsal"

" Umm, no, not really, I have everything under control " I said as I flashed one of my best smiles.

She smiled and pinched my cheek.

" You look cute like that"

I almost jumped at her touch.

" Hehe, thanks Anzu" I said without almost melting on the floor.

" Alright then, I better be going, see you Yugi!"

" BYE! Anzu" I yelled , maybe she does like me...

Yami's POV

I stood up from the desk and bid Seto a farewell. We had decided on adding some new features to our Kaiba lands, it was a safe enough approach. My head hurt from the long meeting, it had been two hours since I came in. Almost 9:30 now. I had a doctor's appointment at 10 for a check up, I have one on the first of every month, just to make sure I was doing okay.

I climbed into my car and drove to the doctor's office. My thoughts rushed back to a certain someone, her beautiful face clouded my mind, along with her innocense and cheerfulness. Thoughts of the past rushed through my mind as well. I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the spacious building. My doctor was in room 312, I took the elevator to the third floor and made my way through the halls. I knocked on he door and was welcomed by the sweet, yet familiar face of my doctor. She was a young woman, she had tended to me since my first heart attack 5 years ago, along with several in the progressing years.

" Hello Dr. Lin, how are you?"

" I am fine, and how is my most good looking patient doing today"She said with a smirk.

I laughed, " Fine I guess, but I've been getting a little pain once in a while."

" Well, lets let that checked out"

Anzu's POV

Ugh, my feet hurt so much, two hours of rehearsal was more than I needed, or wanted.

I checked the time, it was 11:22, I had better walk faster if I wanted to get to the Dance Theater on time to teach my class, a class of 10-15 year olds , now that was tiring. My heart seemed to freeze a little, and my stomach tied up in a knot as I saw a familiar figure walking out of Domino's medical center. It was Yami, what had he been doing there? Was he sick?

I started to run to catch up with him.

I was still dressed in my tights with a pink skirt over them and a white sweater.

" Hey Yami! Whats up?" I said as I finally caught up to him. He looked a bit surprised to see me, actually ...really surprised, he almost jumped a foot in the air.

" Oh, he- hey Anzu, wasn't expecting you, how's everything?"

" Fine, I;m over to the Dance theater now to teach my class...why were you in the medical center? Are you sick?"

" Oh that! ummm, oh, ahh, its nothing really, it's just that Kaiba corp umm, requires all its employees to have a check up every year." He looked a bit flushed.

" Oh ok" Even though I wasn't very convinced.

" Well I should go now, don't want to be late" I said as I rushed passed him to the theater. He almost looked relieved that I was gone, I didn't know he disliked me that much. I said as I sighed.

Yami's POV

Wow, that was close! From now on, I have to schedule my appointments later in the day, maybe in the evening where noone would see me. She looked a bit sad as she left, I hope I hadn't don't anything wrong...oh Anzu...

D.Y.L:Well I think thats good for now, hope you enjoyed it :D

Bakura: Hellllllllloooooooooooooooo everyone !

( no one pays attention to him)

D Y.L: Anyways, pleaseeeeeeeee review!

Bakura: HELLLOOOOOOOO I'M HERE TOOOOOoo!

( I stuff him in a box) :D


	3. Hopeless romantic

D.Y.L: HI everyone :D thx alot for the reviews( gives everyone chocolate) :D Oh btw, Bakura will officially be called " Kura" now, since " Bakura" is too friggen long to write :D

Kura: You lazy ass

D.Y.L: EXCUSE MEEEEEE! You do know that I can do anything to you here so you better shut up!

Kura: Yeah like what the hell would you do? hmm? hmm? (his hair dissapears)

D.Y.L: smirk

Kura: (doesnt notice) SEE I'M STILL HERE YOU CANT DO ANYTHING TO ME NOPE NOPE NOPE !

(I cant control my laughter and burst)

Kura: 0.0 uhh whats so funny? ...( looks at mirror) ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BREATH WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY HAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

D.Y.L: Shut up before I turn you pink

Kura: (crying) ...fine

D.Y.L: Anyways...ENJOY and I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh :(

--------------------------------------

Yugi's POV

I sighed as I looked at the time, it was 12 already where was Joey? I needed his help in something. I folded my arms and sat down on the couch of my living room as I antiously waited for Joey. The clock now said 12:01, ahhhhhh I cant think straight!

DING DONG the door bell went and I ran over to the door and tried to open it with my now sweaty palms.

"HEY YUG- wow you look like a wreck, what the hell is wrong with you?" He said as he strolled over to the kitchen.

" Well, I...I need your help on something"

" Sure" He said as he raided my refrigerator, not really listening to me.

" I'm serious, it's really important" He looked up and saw how nervous I was and came over quickly.

"Sure buddy, anything you need" He said as he opened a carton of milk.

" Well, its kinda personal, PROMISE YOU WONT TELL ANYONE! " I almost made him choke on the milk.

" Calm down Yugi, just tell me." He said as he put the milk on the table.

" Well, okay...well...ummm, I just need to know, how to well...ummm uhhhh" I was blushing like hell.

" Uhhh Yug, you wanna stop pacing? You're makin me dizzy.

" Oh sorry, umm its just that uhhhhh ummmm"

" It's about Anzu right?" I almost jumped out of my skin when he said that.

" ...How did...you...how...is it...uhh"

" Yug, calm down, it's OBVIOUS that you like her." I swear I probably looked like a human tomatoe right now.

" Well, its just, I need... I need you to help me to get her to notice me more than just a friend.

-----------------------------------------------------

Anzu's POV

The time was 3 pm, maybe I should go over to Yami's just to make sure he was ok...but, he didnt really seemed pleased to see me today, oh well, I'll go anyway. My heart raced in my chest as I climbed into my BMW. I wonder why he was at the medical center, he has been working at Kaiba corp for the last 7 years, I have never seen him go to a medical center before today...maybe it was a new policy. I didnt know...why was I so concerned anyway? ...because you love him. My eyes widened at the thought, stupid concience.

-------------------------------------------------

Yugi's POV

The door bell rang again, it was 3:30 pm, I looked outside through the window and saw Anzu's car OH SHIT!

" What's wrong Yug?"

"Anzu...she's here!"

I saw Joey smile.

" Well then GO! let her in, talk to her just the way I taught you"

" I... I CANT! It's too much! "

" Go! come on, no woman likes a wimp."

" I AM NOT A WIMP:"

" Then go show her what your made of"

I made a nervous laugh, and slowly went downstairs. As I opened the door, my mouth literally wont close.

Anzu had her tights on with that cute pink skirt that I liked...Oh my god, HOW AM I GONNA DO THIS!

" Hey Yugi, whats up?" She said as she smiled.

"..."

" uhhh How are you Anzu? Come into my bachelor pad" I said as I tried to make a much more manlier voice.

She just stared at me like I was crazy. I took a big breath, this better work.

" You look hot today."

"... WHAT!"

" I meant...I mean...it's really hot today." I wanted to just die.

" Uhh, Yugi...it's only 60 degrees out"

" I ...I mean..."

Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

" Hello Anzu, how are you?"

I almost jumped, it was Yami, when did he get here?

" Hey Yami I''m fine, how about you?"

" Better than ever, you look very nice today"

I was still in shock that Yami was here.

" Thanks Yami" I saw a faint blush creep over her cheeks.

" Yami! when did you get here?"

" Oh, about a half hour ago, you had the door to your room locked so I didnt bother you."

" Oh..."

" Hey you guys wanna go for a walk?" said Anzu

I really blew it, and didnt feel like going anywhere.

" Sure Anzu, let's go Yugi" I heard Yami say.

" I uhh, have some work to do" I lied.

" Ok, I'll see you later then Yugi" Anzu said with a funny look on her face.

" Be back later Yugi"

" Bye guys..." I said as I waved to them as they left.

I sighed and turned around..only to meet Joey's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"AHHHHH! Joey! You scared me!"

"YUGI! why didnt you go with them! "

" Because, well, it's embaressing, I mean I tried Joey, I tried. It didnt work" I said as I slowly trudged up the stairs.

" Well, I'm sorry I couldnt help ya bud" He said as he walked to the door

" It's ok..." I sighed again as I heard the door shut behind me.

-------------------------------------------

Anzu's POV

The cool breeze blew against my skin, and I flushed as I stared at the way his golden locks swept agaisnt his face.

I should tell him...

" Hey Yami, can I tell you something?"

" Sure Anzu, is something wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned.

" Well, nothings wrong, it's just that well, theres something on my mind, I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

His face grew tense, I hope I am making the right decision.

"It's just that... Yami... I ...I ...I love you...there I said, I love you!" My heart was pounding in my chest, my stomach was knotted in fear.

" Anzu...I..." I saw a longing in his face. I saw love, but I saw regret.

"Yes?"

" Anzu...I ..."

" Please just say something!"

He took my hands in his, and my hopes rose in my heart.

" Anzu...I -"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Y.L: HAHA thats the end, tell me in the reviews what you think will happen hehehehehehhehee I feel evil.

Kura: Please give me back my hair! please! I look so bad bald!.

D.Y.L: And if you review, you choose wether I give kura back his hair anyways hope you liked it and REVIEW!


	4. A shocking discovery

D.Y.L: HEhe okie, I'm back, oooo I have a ques, do any of you guys have youtube accounts? I do, I put up a few Yami/Tea vids recently, my username is "vidqueen567" check them out I'll put in links later. Anyway, where were we, o ya! Bakura is bald, ( evil grin)

Kura: This isnt fair ITS NOT FAIR!

D.Y.L: O.o calm down baldy hehe, well sadly for you, none of the reviewers told me to give you your hair back, so I guess...NO HAIR! HEHEHEHEHEHE

Kura: ( tear)

D.Y.L: awww you look so cute!

Kura: So I can get my hair back?

D.Y.L: not THAT cute :D

Kura: DIEEEEEEE!

D.Y.L: Shall I bring in Marik to make fun of you, baldy?

Kura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEVER! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!

D.Y.L: Ok then, do the disclamor :D

Kura: D.Y.L does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ( folds hands like a lil school girl)

D.Y.L: ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------

" Anzu I can't"

"...but...but, why?" I said in a voice i didnt recognize, my heart was broken, I couldnt beleive it.

" Anzu..."

" Please Yami! Tell me, what is it that you dont like? Tell me, I'll change, I'll do anything!" I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

" Anzu, no, never, never EVER say that you would change, for ANYONE!" My eyes closed, and tears started falling down my cheeks.

" Anzu, you are not the problem at all. You..you are beautiful, inside and out."

" So...whats the problem?" I opened my tear filled eyes and searched his face for an answer.

" I'm already with someone...I love someone else" He let go of my hands, and looked into my horror striken face.

" What?..but..but who? and when?" I saw him sigh, and dig into his back pocket. He took out his wallet, and inside...her picture.

" We have been together for a while, a sort of a long distance relationship...she lives in America now. Which is why none of you know about her..."

The girl in the picture, she was beautiful, perfect face, dashing green eyes...I could never live up to that.

" I'm really sorry Anzu, but you know, You always have my heart as a friend"

I looked into his face and saw the tears in his eyes as well, I wanted to take that picture and tear it up...but I could never do that to Yami. He put away the wallet.

" Anzu...will you be okay?"

"...I...I guess so, yes! I will be" I said as I wiped away the tears.

" Should I walk you home?"

" N-no its ok, I have to be somewhere, bye!" I turned around and walked away.

" I will never be ok..." I said to myself as I left my heart behind me, laying on the ground...broken to peices... at his feet.

--------------------

Yugi's POV

"Argggg! why cant I ever get her to like ME!" I yelled as I threw a pillow across the room.

" It's not fair! I dont get it! Yami seems to be so cool, and friendly, around her. He always knows what to say, how to get her to notice HIM." I sighed

" She probably likes him anyway...she always asks about him everytime she comes over... for once it would be great if it was ME who she wanted..." I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard the front door open. Yami must be home...

I trudged slowly downstairs in my oversized goofy t-shirt and dark magician boxers, looking down at my clothes, I thought...maybe this is why she doesnt like me.

" Hey Yami, wheres Anzu?" I asked, but then saw the sullen expression on his face.

" Uhh, is something wrong?"

" Huh? Oh...nothing" I didnt beleive him.

"Wheres Anzu?"

" Oh...she had to go home, or something" He closed his eyes and slowly walked past me to his room.

I hope nothing went wrong between them...

------------------------------------------------

Anzu's POV

I was stupid to think that he would love me...or even LIKE me. I sighed as I wiped away more tears. I was sitting on my bed, wearing an old goofy T-shirt that Yugi and I bought three years ago when we went to Florida. I wanted to call him, to tell him everything that happened...but I'm so embarressed, I mean Yami is like another version of him. No..It'll be too awkward.

Flashes of the girl's picture in Yami's wallet played in my mind, the girl was beautiful, lovely green eyes, chestnut brown hair with blond streaks. Her layers framing her face, her face...those high cheekbones, and clear skin... No wonder Yami loves her, she was gorgeous. I am so plain next to her. I got off the bed and went over to my mirror. Short, boy like hair, a dull brown color, freakishly large blue eyes. My boobs looked to large on my tiny waist and LARGE wide hips. I turned to the side, my butt was too big, my legs were long..but too muscular because of danceing. I sighed.

" I look horrible, I dont blame him for not loving me..."

The door bell rang, Who would be coming over now? I didnt bother changing since the T-shirt reached down to my knees... I walked over to the door and slowly opened it.

" HI! Anzu, I know its late but I just wanted to-" It was Mai, she stopped when she saw my bloodshot eyes.

" Anzu! Have you been crying? Whats wrong?"

" Come in" I should tell someone...Mai will understand.

" Mai..." I told her everything, about telling Yami my feelings, being rejected, finding out that he has someone already.

" I just dont know what to do !" I said in choked sobs as Mai hugged me.

" It's ok Anzu, you will move on, take it this way...if he doesnt love you, that means he wasnt right for you, and the right guy is still out there, waiting for you to find him."

" But I dont want anyother guy!" I yelled as she patted me on the back.

" I know thats how you feel now, but trust me, I've been through what you have been through. I went through countless love interests until I met Joey. Now, when I first met him, I would have never thought that I would fall in love...but I did." She pulled out of the hug and looked me in the eyes.

" You will find your soulmate, I'll help you...maybe you already know him, you just dont know yet."

--------------------------------------------------------------

D.Y.L: Well, thats all for now!

Kura: PLEASE VOTE FOR HER TO GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR!

D.Y.L: Review please!


	5. Stuck

D.Y.L: Thank you soooooo much for your reviews! and...OH! KURA YOU ARE IN LUCK someone asked for your hair back!

Kura: REALLY! REALLY? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAY!

D.Y.L: ...calm down crazy... ( hits his bald head with a coke bottle)

Kura:...OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT FUDGIN' HURT!

D.Y.L: ( smirk) Well, you can thank **dragonlady222 **for bailing you out

Kura: ( BIG EYES) OMG OMG OMG OMG DRAGONLADY222, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

D.Y.L: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT I still reserve the right to give you your hair back anytime I want...regardless of reviews ( evil grin)

Kura: ( charges at me with a big hammer) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

D.Y.L: u want me to make you shorter than Yugi?

Kura: AHHHH! ( hides hammer) I'll be good!

D.Y.L: anyways...I have decided to give your hair back...

Kura: YAY!

D.Y.L: After I write the chappie

Kura: oh darn...o well

D.Y.L: IN the meantime, I think I'll invite Yami Marik over

Kura: ( dreaming oooooooo pretty hair) WHAT!

D.Y.L: hehe

Kura: NOOO YOU CANT!

D.Y.L: O YES I CAN!

( poof)

( Yami Marik appears ...Yami Marik will be called Y.M to save time)

Y.M: O.o wtf! I was just about to watch the 24/7 Teletubbies marathon ...

D.Y.L: o.O you...watch...teletubbies?

Y.M: ...woops...did I say that out loud? ( starts blushing)

D.Y.L: HAHAHAHAHAHAH TELETUBBIES

Kura: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

( Y.M turns around to see Kura)

Y.M: ...WTF AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING? ( points at Kura) its...ITS...ALIVE! ALIVE I TELL YOU ALIVE! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kura: ( mumbles) It's me you dumbass... BAKURA

Y.M: ( stops screaming) huh...( pokes Kura's head) HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH UR BALD AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

D.Y.L: WEll, I'll let the madness go on, lol, I dont own yugioh! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu's POV

" Thanks alot for coming over Mai...thanks" I said as I rubbed away the tears.

" No problem, I actually just came over to return that black skirt you lent me" She said as she laughed.

" Oh ok then, did it fit good?"

" PERFECTLY!" I saw the glow in her eyes.

" Then just keep it."

" What? Oh no, I could never-"

" It's ok, I have another pair, it'll look great on you" I said with a frail smile.

" Oh, you're so sweet! Thanks! " She said as she gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

" Yami is crazy to not want you" I blushed at that.

" Well, I'll go now, call me if you need anyhting hun!" She said as she made her way to the door.

" Sure thing... Bye!"

" Bye" Mai said as she left...I watched her climb into her lexus and drive away.

Yami's POV

I hope that I didnt hurt her feelings, she's a sweet girl, but I dont love her. I love...someone else. Then again, Yugi sure has a big crush on her, he probably loves her too...if only she knew...Yugi has loved her since they were childhood friends. I said to myself.

" Oh Anzu...if only you knew how much Yugi cares about you..."

I couldnt possibly tell Yugi about what happened, it would break his heart. Maybe she will come around, and realize that it's Yugi she loves not me...hopefully. But obviously, she cant fall in, and then out, and then back in love so quickly...

I decided I needed to clear my mind, I took off my clothes and grabbed a towel while making my way to the bathroom...Yugi was downstairs ordering Pizza for dinner.

As I walked into the bathroom, the cool tiles made the skin on my feet cringe in fear, I carefully climbed into the shower and turned it on. All aches in my mind and body seemed to vaporize as the warm streams of water carressed my skin. I shook my head and let the water sink into my hair, causing it to droop a bit. The room smelled of the ocean form my soap as I lathered up and down my body. Time seemed to slow down for me...and then I heard a knock on the door.

" Hey! Yami, hurry up Pizza's here!"

" Alright, I'll be right out" I yelled as I turned the shower off and threw the towel around my waist.

Yugi's POV

I paid the pizza guy his 10 bucks and took the box over to the kitchen. I wonder why Yami looked so troubled when he got back...did him and Anzu have a fight? I'll ask him when he comes down. ...Anzu...so beautiful. Ahh! stop it! I yelled at myself, you will probably never have her, just stop thinking about her!

but...maybe...NO! I shook my head as I took out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with ice and pepsi. I smiled, I remember the first time Yami got to try pepsi...

( Flashback)

" Yugi...whats that weird looking, black, bubbly thing you are drinking?" He said as he peered into my cup

I laughed

" Yami, It's called soda, its pepsi, not that bad, try it."

"...Eh... You sure this isnt gonna give me diarhhea for a week like that cream cheese thingy did?" I almost fell off the couch from laughter.

" No, ofcouse not!"

" Just try it."

" Well, ok" I saw him shut his eyes tight as he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

..." AHHHHHHHH IT BURNS! IT BURNS! ahhh!"

" Yami, calm down, its not burning you...its the carbon"

" AHHHHHH!"

( end of flashback)

Well, after that incident, he strangly grew addicted to the " burning" as he called it. I turned around and saw Yami coming down the stairs in his cotton blue shorts and a white T-shirt. He looked much more refreashed after his shower.

" Hey Yami"

" Hey Yugi" He said as he gave himself and me a slice of pizza. I almost chocked on mine watching him gobble down slice after slice. By the time I finished two, Yami had finished 5.

" wow" He said..."I think I had a bit too much..."

I gaped at him.

" YOU THINK?" I laughed.

" So, Where did you and Anzu go today?" I saw his relazed face tense up a bit.

" Oh, no where really, we were just taking a walk, we got near the park."

" Oh ok, well did something happen? I mean you looked kind of sullen when you came home" I asked as I poured myself another glass of pepsi.

" Nope nothing happened, I was just VERY tired and VERY hungry" He said as he gave me a cheeky smile.

Hmmm, maybe nothing did happen.

" Well, I'll take your word for it" I said as I gave him one last look.

Anzu's POV

I was starting to feel a little bit better now after what Mai said...that maybe Yami isn't for me...Oh but I wish so much that he was! ...maybe he is...he just doesn't know it yet...no...that cant be. I sighed and concluded that I wasnt going to get any answers from myself tonight. I heard a gurgling sound...my stomach. I laughed, it's been hours since I last ate, but I never got around to do any of my grocery shopping. Still, I strolled over to the refrigerator and peered inside. Hmmm, some left over chicken and a fresh bottle of water. I guess that would have to do. Taking the chicken, I put it in the microwave and punched in the timer for 5 minutes, then I went to the living room to turn on some music. I looked through the piles and piles of cds, yet nothing caught my interest. I guess no music for me tonight. I said to myself.

Yugi's POV  
" Hey Yami, can I ask you something?"

" Sure Yugi" He said with a tired voice.

" Well, how would you...well..."

" Yes...?"

" Oh...nothing, never mind." I quickly said, I wasnt sure if I wanted to ask him to help me with my Anzu situation.

" Are you sure?" I saw him sit up straighter in his chair, obviously a bit worried.

" Yeah, I'm sure"

" Well, if you say so"

" Hey, Yugi, I'm going to go take a short walk, I'll be back soon."

" Alright, better work off all that pizza" I said with a chuckle.

" Yeah..." He just smiled and put on his shoes.

Anzu's POV

" Ok, alright, that would be great. Thanks so much Mai"

" No problem, see you in 10 minutes tops"

" Ok sure"

" Bye"

"Bye"

I breathed a sigh of relief as I put the phone down, I had just been on the phone with Mai. She called to ask if wether she should come over to keep me company. Thank god she did, I need to not focus on Yami...but it's so hard not to. I decided to just throw out the uneaten chicken which I had heated over an hour ago, I suddenly didnt feel like eating and very nausous. I decided that I should change my clothes atleast. Mai will be over soon, I ran to my room and changed my underware, then I decided to wear my purple pjs. Those were the softest and lightest of all of them...almost comfort clothes. I then brushed my teeth, then I heard a car pull into the drive way, and heard the door bell ring. Must be Mai, I quickly went over to the door and pulled it open. My face froze in shock.

" Yami!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.Y.L: Well thats it so far!

Y.M: ( video taping a very bald and MAD Kura) HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH I SHOULD SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR FAN GIRLS HAHAHA ALL YOUR FAN GIRLS WILL BECOME MY FAN GIRLS! MWAHAHHAHA

Kura: ( twitch twich)

D.Y.L: Alright, thats enough Y.M, gives me the camera.

Y.M: NOOOOOOO NEVER!

D.Y.L: Y.M dont make me punish you even more than Kura.

Y.M: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH ( doesnt hear me)

D.Y.L: Alright you asked for it!

( poof!)

( Y.M 's hair turns neon green and he becomes 3 feet 5 inches tall.)

Kura: hehe ( evil grin)

Y.M: MAwahahahahahah- HEY WOAH! did you two get freakishly taller? AHHH I CANT REACH THE TOP OF MY CHAIR AHHHHHHH... OH MY FUDGIN' GOD! MY MY MY MY HAIR! IT'S GREEN!

D.Y.L: I warned you, and you asked for it.

and before I forget ( poof)

( Kura has his oh so sexii hair back)

Kura: BOOOOYEAH! WOOOHOOOO! hahahahahhaahhahahah Y.M GOOD LUCK WITH ALL YOUR FAN GIRLS! HAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHHAHAHA

Y.M: I am not short...I am not short...no...cant be... ( mummbles to self)

D.Y.L: Well REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
